


Home Is Where The Coursers Are

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Science Dirty Talk, Silver Fox, Vaginal Fingering, i watched my soul fly right out the damn door, lads enjoy the sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and the Institute do battle over where to raise her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Coursers Are

“What did you do to the relay?” Shaun asked calmly, stepping over to his mother. She raised a brow, leaning further over the balcony.

“Why do you ask?” she murmured.

“Because-” Shaun began, and then coughed. “Certain… _areas_ of the Commonwealth have suddenly become _difficult_ to access.”

“Which areas?” she asked, her mouth quirking into a smile.

“The Northwest region, particularly around Sanctuary Hills,” he replied.

“Hmm,” she muttered. “What, exactly, are you doing around Sanctuary Hills?”

“Recovering an asset.”

“I see.”

“…Mother, what have you done to the relay?” he asked.

“Rewired it,” she said proudly. “I had help of course – I’m no technician. You can’t get within 100 feet of Sanctuary without being teleported out.”

“Ah, very helpful,” Shaun said dryly.

“I know,” she chuckled. “So, why were eight Coursers turned away from Sanctuary, Shaun? What were they doing up there?”

“ _Recovering an asset_ ,” he repeated, with the barest hint of grinding teeth. Her brow rose.

“ _I see_.”

There was a pause.

“Well, we can keep dancing around this issue, Shaun, or you can tell me.”

“I think you know what I sent to Coursers to collect.”

“Would it happen to be a six month old infant?” Nora growled.

“My sister,” Shaun corrected, folding his arms.

“My _daughter_ ,” Nora reminded him.

“My _family_ ,” he insisted. “I don’t have much of it left, after all.”

“If you want to visit your sister, relay to the surface.”

“I’m _not_ going up there,” he barked.

“Ah, of course,” Nora sighed. “The dread surface. Where you were born. Where your sister was born.”

“The dangerous, radioactive surface,” he said. “With deathclaws, mother.”

“There aren’t any deathclaws in that area.”

“Will you cease being stubborn, and please, let me take my sister down to the Institute?” he asked. “She could be much safer here, happier. She would grow up a genius, mother.”

“Or, emotionally stunted,” Nora suggested.

“I resent that implication.”

“Well, that’s something at least,” she muttered. Shaun resisted the urge to shake her.

“You won’t even consider it?” he asked.

“Shaun,” Nora began calmly, “quit sending Coursers to get your sister. She’s staying upstairs.”

“Fine,” he snapped, and turned on his heel, storming out of the room.

Nora let out a sigh of relief, and straightened up. Every time he got near her…

She had been working with the Institute for six months. She had turned out the Railroad, blown up the Prydwen, and stared down a heavily injured Arthur Maxson, forcing him to return to the Capital Wasteland.

And this whole time, she had never felt like Shaun’s mother.

She had risen to his equal, sure. She was Co-Director and had worked to gain the respect of her new colleagues. Shaun called her Mother, yes, but…it felt like a title, the way Father was for him. They clashed on certain issues – Shaun didn’t care about the surface, and Nora wanted a better direction for the Institute.

But Shaun…he walked, and he looked, like his father, and god fucking damn if he didn’t have Nate Pendleton’s smirking grey eyes. And his voice…god, it was like silk-wrapped thunder, and she had to fight hard to stop it from pooling heat between her legs each time he spoke to her.

 _Her son_.

There was a reason Shaun looked like Nate Pendleton and Nora was finding it very difficult to ignore just how handsome the man _was._ Physically, he was older, and Nate had been too by a full 11 years. Shaun by contrast was 31 years her physical senior. His once dark hair was filled with silver. His hands sometimes gripped hers, strong and steady, and warm too, warm like Nate’s were. And when he was angry…his eyes flashed with passion.

So Nora couldn’t help but antagonise him.

It was terrible. But the man was usually so composed…

Ugh, she had to get up top, now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are there any Coursers at all that are currently able to get near Sanctuary?” Shaun asked.

“There’s X6-88, but he’s under Co-Director Pendleton’s jurisdiction,” Ayo admitted. “She’s…done something to the chip. I don’t know. I can’t call him back.”

“What do you mean she’s ‘done something’?” Shaun demanded.

“I mean I can’t force-relay him back,” Ayo explained. “There’s…so many strange lines of code in the way when I tried, it’s like someone wrote gibberish into the individual matrices as a kind of shield against attempted relays. It doesn’t interrupt the original interface that allows him to teleport back, it’s…have you ever seen pictures of a Pre-War castle, Director? With large, thick walls? It’s like that.”

Shaun pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, deeply. “And for the Gen 1s and 2s?”

“The same effect as the Coursers, sir. Within a hundred feet radius the internal relays are activated and they’re sent back here.”

The Director sighed again.

“…what about humans?” he finally asked. Ayo blinked owlishly.

“…You mean, send up civilians?” the head of the SRB gasped.

“Just one human should be adequate,” Shaun told him.

“But…leave the Institute?”

“It’s been done before,” the Director reminded him tersely. “Or did you forget where I came from?”

“…and, the Co-Director?” Ayo enquired. Shaun’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“Are we…cutting her from the equation?”

“Explain.”

Ayo leaned over the map of the Commonwealth that had been projected onto the table. “I am asking if there will be any…collateral damage, sir.”

Shaun felt a new, strange heat growing in him, and realised his right hand was shaking. So this was what the urge to punch someone felt like.

“If you are implying that my mother is going to die in the retrieval of the asset, then I do not like your implications,” he managed to tell the man calmly. “I will go alone when she is not in Sanctuary, ideally during the night. Which domicile is hers?”

Ayo zoomed the map in and pointed to one of the houses. “The Watchers recorded her as coming most frequently in and out of this house here.”

“Please return to work, Doctor Ayo. You have a lot of decoding to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

He teleported to Vault 111 at midnight.

It was warmer up here than he’d expected, and he took off his wool hat and stuffed it into his pocket as he made his way down the hill. There was a smell of something fresh as he crossed the bridge, and he realised it had to be the water. Clean water?

Ridiculous.

He made his way through the back gardens, eyeing the houses. They all looked…worse for wear, in definite. The walls were rusted, but oddly there were no holes or pieces of broken plating. Some of the windows even had glass. Glass that could be opened.

His mother had been busy.

Her house was in the best repair, he noted, as it should be. Someone who was such a cut above the Wastelanders deserved better than broken windows. The lights were off as he quietly opened the side door and slipped inside, and he clicked on the torch, sweeping the beam over the room in front. It was like a picture from a Pre-War magazine, if a little rustier, and Shaun was intrigued by just how normal it looked.

A small noise came from the back of the house, and Shaun looked up from the scene, crossing the floor towards a doorway and peeking through. There was a crib in the corner of the room, and he tucked the light onto his arm as he approached it.

The child in the cot was wearing a handmade baby suit, light blue, her tiny body dark against the cloth, and Shaun leaned over the railings to slide his hand beneath her neck and back, slowly raising her into his arms. She was warm, and he cradled her carefully as he stepped back.

“Put down the infant, sir,” a voice said calmly. Shaun spun around, torch whirling on his wrist and hitting him in the leg, the light flashing off of black Courser leather. X6-88 stood in the corner, arms folded. Shit. How had he not thought that his mother would keep protection around the child?!

“Are you giving me an order, Unit X6-88?” he asked. The unit nodded.

“Hand over the child please, sir.”

“Unit X6-88, recall code-”

X6 jammed his fingers in his ears. Shaun didn’t have time to be shocked at the unit’s innovation.

“Activate the relay, now!” he barked, and disappeared in a flash of light as X6 reached for his pistol.

 

* * *

 

 

“Medical results are back,” Volkert told him. “Radiation levels are only 0.009% higher than yours.”

“No diseases, infections, lice?” Shaun asked.

“None at all. You have a perfectly healthy sibling, Director,” the doctor assured him. “Your mother should be proud.”

“I’m certain she will not react well,” Shaun muttered to himself. “Thankyou, Dr. Volkert.”

The Director took the infant back from the man and headed towards the stairs, his finger pressing into her palm and feeling her squeeze her own little digits tightly around it, climbing the stairs towards his office.

There was a cot set up in the living room section of his quarters, and he placed the little girl down into it, moving towards the railing. He wondered how long it would take for his mother, for _Nora_ , to get down here.

“You _bastard_ ,” a voice growled. He turned, and there she was in the doorway, eyes lighting with rage as they fell on the child.

“You told me to visit my sister,” he reminded her.

“I told you, I _warned_ you she was staying on the surface!” Nora barked, the door slamming shut behind her as she strode across the floor. “And you just couldn’t _fucking well_ arrange a time to come see her. Oh, no. You had to _kidnap her_.”

“She’s had a medical checkup-”

“Oh, _of course_ -”

“She is perfectly healthy and much safer now!” Shaun protested as the furious woman approached him like a Courser honing in on its target.

“That’s not your decision to make,” Nora snarled. “At the end of the day, she’s my child, not yours!”

“But she’s family,” Shaun retorted. “Family I have a duty to keep safe.”

“Like you kept me safe by throwing Kellogg at me?!” Nora hissed.

“I had to ensure he died!”

“And I guess your grieving mother had to be the one to do it?”

“It was _revenge_ ,” Shaun growled. Nora’s eyes widened. He paused. What…was that?

“Revenge,” she breathed, “one someone who stole my child. What do you think I feel right now, Shaun? I’ll give you a big fucking clue. Betrayal is just one of the emotions.”

The baby stirred, and Nora looked over towards the cot, striding to it and picking the child up.

“You took my daughter, and you actually thought it was a good idea?” she asked.

“I want her to be safe,” Shaun said. “For me, that means her being down here, with Coursers and weapons and the whole Institute to protect her.”

“But you don’t get that it’s not a choice you get to make!” Nora said with an exasperated sigh. “You might be physically older than me, Shaun, but that doesn’t mean a thing.”

Shaun looked away.

“I did what I thought best,” he said.

“Yeah, okay, can you stop that then?” Nora snorted.

“I mean it, mother. I would feel better if she stayed here.”

“And I really wouldn’t.”

Shaun swallowed.

“…you know, Dr Volkert didn’t know what to enter her DNA entry as,” he admitted. “He put ‘B Pendleton’ in the end.”

“B?” Nora repeated. “Wait, as in…for baby?”

“Yes,” Shaun began, swallowing a laugh. It didn’t feel appropriate.

Or, apparently, it was. Nora let out a soft laugh and rolled her eyes, holding the little girl protectively.

“An underground base full of geniuses, and all you can call her is baby,” she chuckled.

“What…is her name?” Shaun asked. Nora kissed the top of her head.

“Nila,” she finally said.

“I see.”

“God, you guys,” Nora chuckled. “Just ‘I see.’ No ‘oh, how lovely, isn’t she sweet?’ Gets to the point though.”

“I see no reason for strange pleasantries, it’s just a name,” Shaun pointed out.

 “Sometimes these things are symbolic, honey,” she told him with a laugh. Shaun’s head tilted.

“It’s been a while since you addressed me with something like that,” he told her. Her brow rose.

“Well…”

Nora slid her finger into Nila’s palm and wriggled it gently.

“I…guess because…”

She swallowed. Shaun gestured for her to continue. “I shan’t be offended.”

“I don’t feel like your mom,” she admitted. “Maybe that sounds like a bad thing, but I don’t.”

“I understand. It is somewhat unfair of me to assume that you would immediately bond with me in a parental manner when I appear physically older than you,” he acquiesced.

“Bonding is…the…it’s not the problem,” Nora sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. Shaun watched her. “I…you’re…a grown man, Shaun, and I’m…half your age.”

“Of course.”

“You know, your dad was a lot older than me,” she added.

“I don’t follow the logic.”

She swallowed.

“I…don’t know why I mentioned it,” she said, giggling nervously. Her face flushed, eyes lighting up in embarrassment, and for some reason the contrast of the white sclera, dark lashes and tawny skin created an intriguing picture.

“The human brain spews out trivia,” Shaun supplied helpfully, and she looked away with an embarrassed smile.

Interesting.

Apparently his- _Nora_ – embarrassed easily.

“Well, if you find issue, or difficulty, with thinking of me as your son,” he began, “perhaps instead we could simply be co-workers. After all, you have missed the years that would have given us that bond, and whilst I’m certain you would have excelled, it might be more productive now to…simply…what is the phrase? Regarding canines.”

“Let sleeping dogs lie,” Nora told him with a grin. It curved the dark red flesh of her lips beautifully.

“Yes,” he agreed, distracted. “…M- Nora, Co-Director, please, my sister would be safer down here, and the clock indicates it’s already late at night.”

“I can relay straight back to Sanctuary.”

“It would put my mind at ease for you to stay.”

“Mhmm.”

_Stubborn, infuriating, clever woman._

“I do not sound particularly good when I beg, co-Director,” Shaun told her. And something about that…the flush was back, eyes wide and mouth dropping open slightly.

 _Fuck_.

He cursed his body. His mind was only just getting used to the concept of thinking of her as just another woman, but fucking biological reactions were proving, once again, that they were not interested in allowing time for adjustment. Because the expression on Nora’s face, for some unthinkable reason, was twisting his insides deliciously into a confused mess.

“Excuse me, I…should. Ahem. You should return to your quarters, if you mean to stay,” he muttered, and turned on his heel.

“Not going to beg me to stay?”

Something in her voice made him swallow a grunt of arousal.

“I will not be getting on my knees, if that’s what you wish.”

A soft noise left her. Shaun’s ears pricked as he headed for the door.

“Mm, that’s not a picture I’m getting out of my head any time soon,” she mumbled.

“Good night, Director!” he called hurriedly, moving out of the main room and into his bedroom.

“Shaun, wait! I don’t have a crib in my room, where am I meant to put Nila?” Nora asked.

“Please ask the synths to help you move one in,” he suggested. She made a noise of complaint, but there was a swell of victory in his chest as she left his room. Apparently, in order to convince Nora Pendleton to do something, you had to tell her to do the opposite.

He pulled off his lab-coat, throwing it over a nearby chair and kicking off his shoes, sitting back on his bed with a heavy sigh.

He needed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, sleep was not interested in granting itself.

He knew he’d caught perhaps an hour of rest, but he woke around midnight, his brain began to… _chatter_. His mind was whirring as he sat up, rubbing his eyes uselessly. He wasn’t tired. There wasn’t even a hint of heaviness on his lids as he kicked off his duvet and stood.

There was a figure on his balcony.

A figure, dressed in something that looked silky and soft under the blue of the night lighting, something that finished just around her thighs. Shaun inhaled sharply, heat flaring at the base of his spine.

He couldn’t see much from back here, but he kept the lights off as he crossed the floor, and the figure didn’t move much as the doors to the balcony slid open.

Nora’s hair flowed like liquid around her neck, loosed from its bun, and yes, what she was wearing was most certainly silky, a short kind of dress in dark blue that clung ruthlessly to her skin, a strap careering dangerously over one shoulder. Her legs were bare, shapely, just about disappearing beneath the silk nightclothes, and as he stepped out onto the white metal to join her, she straightened up.

“I’m always amazed at how peaceful this place is,” she murmured. “I wish the world up top could look like this.”

Shaun folded his arms over the white t shirt he’d worn to bed, a brow rising at her words.

“We’ve talked about this.”

“We have,” she agreed quietly. “But…we butted heads for different reasons.”

“Such as?”

“Well, the relationship was different too,” she explained, tucking her hair over her shoulder. The errant strap fell, and Shaun watched it go, admiring the swell of her-

 _Concentrate_.

“So you believe you can get a different result with a different approach?” he asked. She smiled.

“Let’s…look at this as an experiment,” she began. “You and I are the control variables. How we relate together is the independent variable. The outcome…that’s the dependant variable.”

She was speaking his language and something about it was… _biological functions were…functioning_.

“And your methods?”

She coughed, a little embarrassed.

“I’m still working on that.”

“I see.”

Her fingers drummed against the rails, and Shaun’s eyes were drawn to them.

“Why are you down here, Nora?” he murmured, and watched her spine stiffen.

“I’m kind of finding it difficult not to stare at you,” she admitted. His brows rose. “Because…you…your eyes…well.”

“I have inherited certain genetic traits from my father?” Shaun asked. She nodded. “I’m not intending to be a _replacement_ for him, Nora.”

“No, that’s not what I’m asking,” she said hurriedly. “Even if you didn’t…resemble…all right, I’ve…lost all semblance of seduction here, I’m really just going to go.”

She drew back from the balcony and Shaun gripped her wrist, hearing a sharp gasp leave her.

“I didn’t realise that was your plan,” he began, an air of sarcasm lacing his words. “Really. The Pre-War nightwear, the midnight visit, the loosened hair. I might be a man of science, Nora, but I can assure you I am not stupid.”

“Well, if I was that transparent, you should’ve called me out on it earlier,” she muttered, but made no move to try and free her captured limb.

“I am not interested in doing that,” Shaun informed her.

“...Well, then, can I please go inside with my dignity intact?” she muttered.

“If you go inside, you will lose any dignity you have,” he assured the woman. He tugged her a little closer. Her lips parted.

“A-and…why would that be?” she asked, her breath hitching. His free hand teased her fallen strap.

“I intend to investigate this blatant seduction attempt rigorously,” he murmured, his thumb stroking over her pulse. He watched her throat bob. His cock pulsed.

“Oh.”

His head tilted.

“If you do not move back inside within the next ten seconds, Co-Director, I will drag you in,” he informed her calmly. “Your choice.”

“Then drag me.”

It was murmured, soft, but clear and steady, no hint of nerves or fear in her voice.

“As you wish.”

The door flew open and Shaun pulled the woman backwards and inside his quarters, shoving her against the wall as it swished shut quietly behind them, one hand pinned above her head as he gripped her chin.

“You _intrigue_ me,” he murmured, skimming a thumb across her lips, their skin a quality of softness he’d never experienced before. “All my life, I have been told just how much I have helped mankind.”

He stroked down her neck, caressing her pulse gently.

“Aided the future of science.”

His fingers hooked into the neckline of her night dress.

“But _you_ …”

 _My god_ , the skin of her cleavage pulsed with heat against the tips of his fingers. He could feel himself pressing against the white sleep pants and inhaled.

“You broke into my home and have dared to call me a _menace_ ,” he breathed, teasing along the line. “That I’m _wrong_ , _immoral_.”

Her hand splayed palm-wide across his stomach, and her eyes widened at the sensation of the muscle that was so prominent beneath her touch.  

“I should _dislike_ the way you talk to me, how you flex the power I gave you to your own ends. Your misplaced pity for the surface dwellers.”

Her brows narrowed.

Shaun judged correctly not to speak about that any more. There were certain things that killed the mood after all. And he would hate to do so when he had Nora pinned to the wall, half naked. Warm. Wanting him.

“I _should_ dislike how you can stand by yourself because it means you challenge me,” he murmured. “And I dislike being challenged.”

Her lips parted slightly as his head dipped, expectant of a kiss that he left her hanging for.

“But apparently you have an attractive kind of power,” he breathed. “And I admit, I enjoy our workplace rivalry far more than I should.”

“Psychologically not uncommon for people to experience enjoyment at being opposed when all their life they’ve been denied nothing,” she told him. Her nipples were stiff against the silk, and he brushed a thumb across a stiff peak to savour a soft whimper.

“Though you did deliver yourself to me without much issue,” he murmured. “I doubt this state of dress is…common for you.”

“Found it,” she gasped, biting her lip.

“I hope you’re not overly fond of it,” he growled.

“Why?” she whispered.

“I cannot promise it will survive the evening.”

Her eyes widened, and her thighs clenched together. He wondered just how slick she might be and gripped the silk dress.

“Your choice.”

“Those things aren’t replaceable,” she admitted.

“As you wish.”

He drew her away from the wall, spinning her around and pulling the dress up by the waist. Nora’s arms lifted gracefully, allowing the silk to slide over her head, dark hair falling around her shoulders and over her back. Distracted, he threw aside the dress and tangled his fingers in the soft tresses. Nora moaned in surprise, a delighted noise he found himself wanting to replicate.

His quarters were dark, but he refused to turn the lights on. He could see her perfectly well in the dim glow of the blue illuminations coming from the night cycle. He had never considered himself a romantic, nor a poet, but there was something strangely ethereal about her in the light, particularly the way it landed on her skin.

Abandoning her hair, he turned her around, and grasped her by the elbows, parting the arms she’d raised to cover herself and exposing her to him. His palms cupped her breasts, and her eyes closed in bliss as the heat of her skin burned against his hands. Her own fingers slid around his forearms, a soft moan leaving her when he stroked his thumbs over her nipples and rolled the quickly pebbling flesh beneath his digits.

“Perfect,” he murmured, gazing down at the softness he was groping. His eyes dipped a little further, and spotted the plain black underwear circling her hips. “I suppose I should have expected that.”

“Expected what?” she mumbled, biting her lip as he squeezed gently. A hand hooked into the black cotton.

“The perfection of your physical form,” he muttered, pushing her hair away from her chest. A moment later his head dropped down and fastened around her nipple, tugging the black material off from her hips and letting it fall to the floor. He marvelled internally at how much smaller than him she was as he picked her up behind her thighs, abandoning her breast momentarily to carry her across the room to his bed. Shaun put her carefully down and admired her dark body against the white of the sheets, his fingers trailing across the back of her thigh. She moaned gently at the touch, her eyes glittering in the dim light.

“You are perfect,” he told her calmly, leaning over her. He felt fingers on his body again, and then they were sliding beneath his t-shirt and pulling up, exposing his stomach as delicate digits peeled the white fabric over his shoulders and off his head, throwing it aside. Shaun rumbled in pleasure at the soft touches on his arms and dipped back to her breast, growling at the sudden bite of her nails in his skin as his lips closed around her nipple.

“Jesus, Shaun,” she whined, her back arching into his mouth as a slender hand wrapped around the back of his neck and tugged him closer. He drew his tongue over her nipple and sucked, a helpless gasp echoing in his ear at each wet flick. His fingertips skimmed down her thighs to her ass, squeezing gently, repeatedly, admiring the softness.

“Did you ever let the Wasteland touch you like this?” Shaun breathed, hands slowly moving towards her mound.

“You mean the surfacers?” she gasped, as he stroked a finger along her perineum.

“Mmm,” he murmured, sucking idly on the dark peak of her nipple.

“Not your business,” she told him, panting.

“Is that a no?” he whispered, and she fixed him with a glare that wobbled dangerously as the tip of his finger pressed against her slit. She was _slick_. Shaun’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Would it matter?” she said, whimpering as the fingertip pushed slowly into her. Her teeth flashed against her lip and she grunted, biting down gently with each section of the digit that he fed into her.

“I would be disappointed,” he rumbled, and she chuckled breathlessly, arching as another finger pushed at her dripping cleft and opened her up.

“I’m a grown woman,” she told him, a small smile curving at her red lips. He pressed in to the knuckle and she moaned, gripping his arm. Her hips rolled slowly.

“Yes,” he murmured, “I’m well aware of that.”

She stretched out across the bed, knees drawing up as her thighs parted for him, and he slowly pumped them back and forth inside the soft, wet walls and listened to the sweet sounds that left her mouth. He found himself returning to her breasts, grasping a handful of one as his tongue licked and teased at the other, the woman’s skin twitching at his touch. Periodically he abandoned her nipple as his fingers thrust, and found his lips at her neck, sucking at the warm column in the hope that his attentions would raise welts on her skin.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she moaned, back curving into him as his thumb parted her curls, “Shaun, oh god!”

“Look how responsive you are,” he rasped, “how you react to my touch.”

He pressed against her clit and her teeth bared helplessly, her hand still desperately gripping the back of his neck and climbing up to fist a handful of his white hair. The sting of pain surged down to his cock, and he twitched in his pants again as the arousal slowly became painful. He hadn’t experienced something like this in years. Age had slowed his libido, but this woman…

His fingers stroked a patch of skin on her walls that had her writhing in his grip, and he pinned her hips to keep her from squirming completely out of his hands. Whatever little noises had been escaping her were nothing compared to the short, sharp cries she was now loosing, the air filling with her sounds and his body warming in response. His hands were slick, fingers soaked, and he pushed another inside her as he watched them work in and out of her, leaning back down to suck on her nipple again. The tugs on his hair increased, roughened, and he nipped at her briefly, curious as to her taste.

She was already wriggling, tightening around his fingers, when he dropped to his knees, and moved his thumb just long enough to make her whine. That complaint was cut brutally short by a loud, desperate yell when his mouth covered her nub and began to stroke long, hard laps over the already wet skin. A hand gripped her thigh and tugged her closer, and she struggled against the onslaught of his tongue rasping on her clit as his fingers thrust harder, her hands tightening in his hair and holding him close to her. Shaun stroked her thigh, groaning at the pinpricks of pleasure-pain coming from her grip, and felt her begin to clench, her breathing leaving her as erratic and desperate gasps that made his skin prickle with need.

Her thighs tensed up, her taste filled his mouth, and Shaun felt his body echo with smug delight as Nora shuddered and climaxed, his name flying from her mouth in a pleasured scream. She was shaking as he continued to lap, enjoying the musky, feminine tang hitting his tongue and pulling his fingers out slowly. The Director cleaned them off one digit at a time, and then dragged his lips up her inner thigh, feeling her shiver at the rasp of hair on her now twitchingly sensitive skin.

“Marvellous,” he breathed. “You simply cannot get any better. I refuse to believe it.”

“I…defy expectations a lot,” she panted, her head tilted towards the ceiling as she drew in desperate gulps of air. She whimpered when he licked up the dripping slit again, sucking on her clit just enough to make her cry out once more. “ _Shaun!_ ”

His tongue thrust inside her and she made an attempt to push him away, a soft plea leaving her lips.

“I’m going to kick you,” she threatened weakly, bucking when he slid out and licked back over her clit. “ _Gomaya_ …”

“I haven’t heard that one before,” he murmured, straightening up slowly.

“Don’t usually swear in my first language around you,” she mumbled, prostrate and flushed against the bed, and _lord_ , her eyes were glittering with passion as he laid down beside her.

“How many do you speak?” he asked, his fingers trailing down her stomach.

“More than enough,” she chuckled, her hand skimming over his palm and up his arm. She rolled onto her belly, trapping his arm beneath her as she moved her fingers over his chest, parting the light brush of silver and black covering his skin, and following the trail down over his stomach. He caught her eye as her hand gripped the top of his pants, and she sat up, slowly straddling him as she tugged at the elastic waistband.

“Are you asking permission?” he murmured, leaning up towards her.

“These aren’t coming off if you’re sitting up,” she whispered, her face hot as he cupped her cheek in one hand.

“And we wouldn’t want to hinder your efforts, Co-Director,” he agreed, and laid back down, watching her kneel on the white sheets, her hair flowing over her breasts as she pulled the fabric down around his thighs and freed his cock. It fell against his hip and Nora bit her lip, stripping him off. Shaun moved to grasp her arm, to tug her forward as she came back to him, but the woman had other ideas.

It was her turn to drop to her knees and Shaun swore, loudly, many times, as her lips closed around his cock and sucked softly. Immediately he grabbed the hand that had fallen on his thigh and pulled, yanking her up and catching her before she fell on his chest.

“If you do that,” he panted, “this will be over before I have gotten myself inside you, and that would, frankly, ruin my evening.”

“Well, I would hate to do that,” she chuckled softly, getting to her knees. Shaun sighed, and pushed her side, tossing her onto her back and kneeling over her.

“I believe you go _underneath_ me,” he reminded her. Her brows furrowed, face flushing as she fixed him with a rebellious look.

“Put it to a vote,” she murmured, her thighs gripping his hips as he slid an arm beneath her and raised her legs.

“I claim superiority of power,” he growled, and his cock rubbed against her clit. Nora’s eyes squeezed shut, a gasp leaving her.

“Fuck you,” she whispered, and the tip rolled over her lips. Her teeth clenched again. Shaun watched her for a moment.

“Yes, you realised,” he murmured, admiring the taut line of her jaw, and then he held her still, his cock slowly sliding into her, and Nora let out a winded, whimpering groan, her foot tucking behind his thigh as she held him against her. Shaun’s breath left him, his head falling into the crook of her neck as he slowly worked himself in to the base, her dark curls brushing against his skin. She was so slick he almost had trouble staying, but he pulled her tight around him, taking a few moments to breathe as Nora cooed softly beneath him.

“God,” she moaned, slowly rolling her body. He hissed in pleasure, leaning on one elbow and nipping her neck. She squeezed him tightly. Shaun felt a strangled whine leave his throat and swallowed it in shock and embarrassment. When she taunted him with a soft giggle, a hand dropped to her cleft and began to thumb her nub until the laughter turned to little whimpers, and he began to thrust slowly.

“Do you know how you look?” he breathed, pulling his head up to sweep his gaze down her. She shifted, looking away in embarrassment, her teeth against her lip again. The pleasure of watching such a simple expression was indescribable.

“I…feel like you’ll…ohhh…tell me,” she panted, moving with him, hips pressing towards his as he thrust into her, dragging away as he withdrew.

“Your…heartbeat is…pumping your blood rapidly, therefore…aughnn…your skin is _flushed_ ,” he groaned. “And that is making you _glow_ beneath me.”

She moaned, wrapping a leg around his back as their bodies pressed together again, still canting against his digit as her walls clenched on him. He grunted, and his teeth dug into her neck. He pushed a little harder, moving down to her nipple.

“ _Shit_ ,” she mewled, her head falling back, and Shaun worked her other leg around his hip and grabbed her waist one-handed, hips moving faster now.

“An orgasm is _tension_ ,” he told her breathlessly, “tension, muscle contractions, hormones, chemicals…”

Her nails dug into his back and the pinpricks of pain felt like rasps of pleasure in his head, his cock twitching inside her.  

“And I am _fast_ becoming…ah… _addicted_ to watching you in the throes of it,” he added, angling his hips just so. Nora’s eyes snapped open and rolled up into her head as he caught that patch of skin again, her whole body curling into him as she slowly wound up to her climax.

“Shaun,” she whimpered, shivering, “Shaun, oh, god, please, please-!”

“I believe you sound _far_ better begging than I do,” he murmured, and sucked hard on her neck as he drove deeply into her. Nora’s back arched, her entire body writhing and trembling as, with a few more flicks against her clitoris, she clamped down hard on his cock as she had his fingers, and screamed into his neck.

He let go.

He couldn’t stop himself, thrusting hard, hands leaving red drag marks on her hips with how tightly he held her against him, and as the contractions slowed, he felt pleasure rocket through him. Shaun bit her, growling deeply as he spilt inside her.

 _Fuck_.

He’d yet to feel a climax that made him quite so boneless, a rush of ecstasy that had him tensing and releasing, slumping against the soft, panting body beneath his. It took him more than a few moments of laboured breathing before he moved slowly away, pulling out regretfully and enjoying the whine of loss she released.

He fell onto the bed next to her, slinging an arm around her body, and enjoyed the slick of her sweat on his skin for a moment before it became too much, too stimulated, and he dragged himself away, moving onto his back.

“Oh, god,” she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut. “Shaun…”

“Interesting,” he managed.

“That’s…all it was?” she wheezed.

“Oh, not…the coupling was _excellent_ ,” he assured her. She chuckled.

“Coupling,” she muttered with a tired grin. “I’m a machine.”

“You are being _obtuse_ ,” he muttered back, his gaze moving across her heaving body.

“You’re so _clinical_ ,” she told him, her fingers skimming down his arm. “So… _scientific_.”

“I _am_ a scientist,” he drawled, deadpan.

“So…”

She rolled onto her front.

“What was your experiment?” she asked, her head tilting.

“How you respond to me,” he replied. She bit her lip.

“…And?”

“And I observed many things.”

“…For example?”

He could hear the shyness in her voice and fought down a smirk.

“You still buck and fight me,” he began, reaching for her and tilting her head towards him. “I exert my authority and you reply with your own. But…it has a great deal more pleasurable uses than I anticipated.”

He enjoyed the sharp intake of breath.

“You fit me _perfectly_ ,” he continued. “And I have wasted so long leaving you languishing in that accursed Vault. I should have unfrozen you _years_ before.”

He dragged her against him, devouring her with his eyes, sliding her thigh about his hip.

“You are my own miracle of science. Perfectly preserved. Adaptable to all environments.”

Nora’s heart was beating hard against his chest.

“And physically, you are a temptation I have never even considered possible.”

Her hands were in his hair and dragging their mouths together before Shaun could continue. He gripped her hips, groaning at the fierceness of her kisses, stroking up her back and tangling his fingers into her dark, soft tresses to ground them together, his thigh thrusting between her legs.

“God damn,” he growled. “I am not as young as I was.”

“How’s the hand?” she breathed, a soft giggle leaving her lips. He gripped her tightly, rocking his leg against her. A gentle sigh blew against his face.

“You will find out.”


End file.
